


I Can See It In Your Eyes

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch imagines blog. Reader's crush had been secret, or at least they thought so.





	I Can See It In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Whenever you saw him, your eyes seemed to follow his form. He was your commander and you shouldn’t feel this way but you’d come to terms with your secret love ages ago. You leaned against the door frame of your commander’s office watching him talk to or more so yell at Jesse McCree. A fellow Blackwatch member. You weren’t sure what you were supposed to do while they were having their squabble so you just stood here leaning against the doorway letting your eyes wander about Commander Reyes’ form. He was like a nightmare to many but to you, he was your sweetest day dreams.

        “Well, Genji started it! I told him not to attack those men but come on, you know he’s not going to let people treat him like shit like that.” McCree was still defending Genji’s actions to the Commander. Reyes had only been angry when he learned their cover had been blown but softened when he heard it was because of an incident involving some Anti-Omnic extremists. No one really blamed Genji, everyone knew how hard it must have been to adjust to life like this. The Commander just needed to pretend to scold them. Jesse just didn’t seem to realize Reyes wasn’t actually mad.

        “Come on Jesse, why is it every time I send you out of those doors something goes horribly wrong?” There was a hefty dose of amusement in his voice. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t mad. Though McCree was as hotheaded as usual and was about to blow up at Reyes once again when you couldn’t hold back your laughter anymore. You let a giggle slip out and both heads snapped in your direction. “It seems we were being watched.” Reyes said, his deep voice still painted with amusement. You nodded.

        “Ah I was given some documents to discuss with you, Commander. Sorry for interrupting your… disciplining.” You smiled, clearly amused with McCree’s lack of understanding. “Would you like me to come back at a later time?”

        “Ah no, we’re done here, right McCree?” Reyes asked. McCree looked between the two of you obviously confused about your amusement. You promised yourself you’d explain it to him later. You and Commander Reyes watched the still grumbling and confused McCree walk out of his office leaving the two of you alone. “Shall we then?” Reyes asked gesturing for you to sit in the chair in front of his desk. The mood of the room had made a huge shift. All amusement was gone. The air seemed thicker with just the two of you.

        “Sure thing, Commander.” You said handing him the documents before taking a seat in the squishy looking arm chair.

        “Gabriel.”

        “What was that?” You asked confused. Reyes dropped the papers onto his desk and leaned against it beside you.

        “Call me Gabriel.” Your face lit up. Did your commanding officer just give you permission to call him by his first name?

        “B-But Commander I-..” Your words were cut off by a finger being pressed to your lips.

        “Are you going to defy orders from your Commander?” Reyes spoke in a soft voice. The finger on your lips trailed across your skin until he cupped your cheek in his hand. “Call my name.” He whispered. Your face was on fire. There was no way this was happening. Were you still sitting at your desk daydreaming? No. The feeling of his hot skin against yours was too real to be a daydream. Slowly you complied.

        “Gabriel.” You let his name slip from your lips softly. Gabriel smiled.

        “Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Gabriel whispered, his face inches from yours. “I can feel your eyes on me whenever you’re nearby. The way you act around me. All of it.” He tilted your face up to look into your eyes. “I can almost see the words in your eyes. Is there something you want to tell me?” You found yourself being drawn into and washed away by his eyes and soothing voice. How did you end up in this position? You’d only come to talk about boring paperwork yet here you were just inches from your commander’s lips ready to spill the secret you promised yourself you’d never tell. He was your commander after all, this was forbidden.

        “I-… I can’t.” You pulled out of his grasp. You didn’t know if he was just playing with you like he had been with McCree only minutes ago or if he was serious. You stared down into your lap.

        “Fine.” You heard him say. “Then I will.” Gabriel said sternly. His hand coming up to grasp your chin lightly making you look at him once again. “Y/N, I have fallen for you.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Your eyes grew wide with shock.

        “W-what?” You asked completely flabbergasted.

        “I know you heard me.” Gabriel said his eyes burning into yours waiting for some kind of response from you. Your heart squeezed in your chest. This wasn’t some joke. He meant it.

        “G-Gabriel…” you started, you wanted to put your hands over your face but his intense eyes were melting into your own. It was impossible to look away. “I-I like you…”

        “Ah, you finally said it.” Gabriel said with a gentle smile. “I’ve waited quite some time for you to finally say it. Took longer than I’d have liked.” How long had he known? How long had he felt this way about you?

        “Wait… what how..?” You tried futilely to get the words to come out but you couldn’t Gabriel only chuckled.

        “But at last I can finally do this.” He moved to press his lips to yours capturing you in a kiss so sweet your heart ached.


End file.
